Partes de la Eternidad
by Flora-ntvg-Cullen
Summary: Partes y momentos de la vida de los Cullen, tanto buenos como malos. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Desde el momento previo a Crepúsculo hasta después de Amanecer.


**Ha sido en la facultad, cuando llegué primera y el aula estaba vacía que esto se me ha ocurrido.**

* * *

Cuánta belleza en el mundo para que tan pocos humanos pudieran apreciarla. Cuántos detalles extraordinarios para que tan pocos ojos pudieran disfrutarlos. Cuánta crueldad para que tan pocos intentaran cambiarla. Tantos seres humanos dispersos en el mundo y pocos los agraciados que podían ver el potencial y disfrutar de la vida que se les fue otorgada por la naturaleza y el universo. Por un lado estaban ellos, los seres humanos normales, y por el otro estaban los condenados a vivir eternamente una vida, o existencia, llena de odio, oscuridad y muerte.

A cualquier humano que se le preguntara ¿te gustaría vivir eternamente? probablemente respondería que sí. Sin embargo, aunque al pensarlo pudieran creer que era una idea magnífica, extraordinaria y hermosa, simplemente no lo era. La eternidad no era una bendición de ninguna clase, sino más bien una maldición sin fin. Aquellos que habían sido condenados a ella, lo sabían de primera mano. Vivir eternamente, era sufrir eternamente, tener a la soledad de constante compañía. Aun más cuando se encontraban totalmente solos. La única redención para sus almas oscuras era el placentero pero corto momento en que la sangre caliente y roja se deslizaba por sus gargantas, otorgando un leve momento de paz que al cabo de unos minutos se veía olvidado. Y entonces eran arrastrados de nuevo al sufrimiento, donde solo la ira, rabia y odio los impulsaban a seguir adelante, a aguantar un día más y no dejarse vencer. Todo a fin de obtener una vez más, al menos una vez más, ese precioso momento de paz al alimentarse.

Viviendo entre las sombras, en las oscuras noches y en los lugares más desiertos de las zonas pobladas, se encontraban ellos. Todo un grupo de vampiros sedientos de sangre tanto así como de batalla. Y también estaba ella, la creadora de ellos, mirándolos con un desprecio de quien sabe que las criaturas que observa son basura prescindible y que con suerte le ayudarían a llegar más allá, a la cuidad que quería conquistar. Ella, que despreciaba tanto la vida eterna como la vida humana, quien vivía para la destrucción y la muerte y nada menos que eso la satisfacía. Al menos en ese entonces. No había sido así antes. Pero cuando por esas mismas causas que ella perseguía ahora le habían arrebatado al único ser que le daba paz, juró a su pareja perdida para siempre, a su corazón roto y al universo que haría que su venganza no se terminara jamás.

En la misma zona, totalmente alejado de los demás, estaba otro vampiro. En ese momento sintiéndose miserable. Solo. Triste. Necesitaba sentir esas sensaciones. Necesitaba sentir sus propias emociones, no saberse perdido en un mundo oscuro que lo estaba consumiendo de a poco, quitándole lo que le quedaba de humanidad, lo que le quedaba de la persona que había sabido ser antes. Antes. Mucho antes. Ahora siendo un condenado sin oportunidad de escapar, aprovechaba las pocas noches que podía alejarse del resto, para estar a solas consigo mismo. Habían pasado tantos años desde que fuera él mismo, tanto tiempo desde que había pensado en poder ser algo más que lo se había convertido. Ya no había posibilidades. Estaba encerrado en ese mundo y hasta que el fuego ardiera consumiendo su cuerpo entre el abrazo de sus llamas no encontraría ningún momento de paz, porque para él no había paz ni siquiera al alimentarse. Simplemente no existía la paz, ni nada que se pareciera ni remotamente. Si existiese una categoría de los sufrimientos que existían para todos los eternos como ellos, estaba seguro de que él estaría en la lista, encabezando.

Lentamente, levantó la cabeza al cielo, viendo de a poco desaparecer las estrellas de la vista al comenzar a amanecer. Es ese momento, fijando la vista en una de las únicas estrellas que quedaban brillando con más fuerza, Jasper Whitlock deseó encontrar un único segundo de paz. Y luego, se puso de pie para regresar, lanzando una última mirada a esa estrella, rezando que si existía redención para él, la encontrara antes de caer en el campo de batalla que los esperaría la noche siguiente.

* * *

 **Hemos leído muchas cosas sobre el pasado de todos los personajes. Sólo es como me imagino una noche en la misera existencia de Jasper en el ejército de María cuando su conciencia salía a flote.**

 **Si les gusta, iré subiendo algunas partes más en el orden correcto de la historia y de todos los personajes que quieran, sólo pidan.**

 **Besos!**


End file.
